Holsters are used to carry many different items, including hand-held firearms. However, traditional holsters, and their contents, have tended to be viewable by others.
This has caused an intimidation effect that many in society find unacceptable. In some places and instances, exposure of a firearm to public view is actually illegal. It is therefore desirable to conceal a weapon so as to not intimidate others in one's vicinity. However, while concealing a weapon may be desirable, it is also necessary to be able to access and use the weapon rapidly. To this end, many holsters have been designed to both conceal a weapon and keep it within easy access. One type of such holster is concealed within the waistband of the wearer. However, early models of this type of holster had one design flaw—the shirt or jacket of the wearer could not be tucked into the pants without revealing the presence of the weapon. This limitation has been addressed by particular holsters with a lower connection point between the support clip and the holster body; but, to date, these holsters are manufactured and sold as a complete unit.
The present invention is a holster clip, attachable to any generic and suitable holster, which will then allow the holster to be worn inside the waistband of the wearer while also allowing a shirt or jacket tail to be simultaneously tucked into the waistband without revealing the presence of the weapon. The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the holster clip of the present invention allows for compatible holster, which is to say any holster that requires a clip to attach to a belt or similar article, to become a concealed and “tuckable” holster, rather than having to manufacture and or purchase an entire new holster for that function.